


The Game of Shogi

by HanaHimus



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, M/M, Professional Shogi Player Akashi, Universe Alteration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 17:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6480340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seijuurou was sure this beginner wasn't as new to Shogi as he said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Game of Shogi

**Author's Note:**

> Little ficlet that could maybe become more? Like a lil chaptered story :,3

Seijuurou wasn’t quite sure what he was going to do. He was always willing to let beginners try their hand at shogi against him, if only to show them that a tournament would likely be a bad idea.

Shintarou wasn’t the usual beginner, though. He seemed to have studied his stuff, seemed to be able to think ahead fairly well, and more. Seijuurou was impressed.

He knew he’d still win in the end, but that didn’t make it any less impressive. It almost made it more so, since he was keeping up so well. Most beginners would have lost hours ago.

“Impressive. Are you sure you’ve just started?” Seijuurou looked up at Shintarou with a small smile. 

“I assure you this is one of the first times I’ve actually played against someone.” Was the green haired man’s reply.

“I see.” Seijuurou watched him carefully. He was sure Shintarou as actually hiding something, the question was just what.

He needed to watch Shintarou’s actions, maybe push the subject a little. If he could get Shintarou to talk, it would all be worth it. 

“You seem familiar,” he started (it wasn’t a complete lie, either, he was somewhat familiar), “where could I know you from?”

Shintarou paused, seemingly nervous. “N-no clue.” A stutter.

Seijuurou was certain there was something being hidden from him and he was going to find out what, if it was the last thing he did. It shouldn’t be too hard, right? Shintarou was already getting close to breaking it seemed.

...Huh. Seijuurou had never thought he’d have a thought like that. Oh well, he was having it now and he’d run with it.

Shintarou seemed to be catching onto that, however, and was watching Seijuurou carefully.

“Do you need something, Akashi-kun?” Shintarou finally asked as he finally made a move.

“No, no.” Seijuurou looked at the board and held back a smile. Two moves and he could win. “How about we make a wager?”

“Oh?” Shintarou raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean by that?”

Seijuurou gave a small laugh. “We both know you’re hiding something. If I win, how about you tell me what it is?”

Shintarou looked down at the board for a long moment, though Seijuurou was sure it felt longer than it was.

“Alright,” he finally looked up at Seijuurou. “I’m willing to try.”

Seijuurou gave a small smile. “Good.”

He moved his king piece and looked back to Shintarou.

“I made a mistake agreeing, didn’t I?” 

“You could say that.” The redhead gave a small laugh.

It didn’t take more than one move from Seijuurou to end the game and Shintarou groaned. He knew he had to spill the beans now, he had no choice in the matter.

“I guess you want to hear what I’m hiding, then?” Shintarou sighed when Seijuurou gave a nod. “We actually met when we were younger.”

“We did?” Seijuurou titled his head to the side with a blink.

“Yes.” Shintarou shifted a bit, likely thanks to nerves. “We played shogi together in middle school, I could understand you not remembering it.”

It suddenly clicked for Seijuurou. The green hair, the first name…

“Midorima, is that why you hid your last name?” Seijuurou raised an eyebrow. “I would have loved to know it was you before.”

“I was afraid it’d cause you problems, Akashi. After middle school you disappeared so I was…” He trailed off.

“You were what?”

“I was worried you didn’t want to see the team anymore.”

“Oh Midorima…” Seijuurou’s eyebrows knit together. “That wasn’t the case, I just needed some...distance. I’m glad to see you back in my life.”

“You are?” Shintarou raised an eyebrow.

“Yes, I am. You are a very… good friend to me.” Seijuurou hoped the hidden meaning wasn’t too obvious.

When Shintarou blushed, however, he knew it was. He’d forgotten how well Shintarou could read him, sometimes.

“Do you think we could spend some time catching up?” Shintarou asked after a few moments of embarrassed silence. 

“I think I would love that.” Seijuurou gave a small smile. He was almost too happy to see Shintarou again. “Where to begin?”

“Well…”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it was alright, this was the start of a writing schedule so ;A;


End file.
